


The Better Brother

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [29]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil adopted all three, Sibling Rivalry, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Though they don't say it out loud, Techno and Wilbur love their little brother very much and Tommy loves them too—which leads us to the problem. Which brother does Tommy love more?EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 16
Kudos: 352





	The Better Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Mari_2518. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is a part of a Series. All Characters, Houses, and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned for this part:  
> Tommy (10 years old, Unsorted)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 2nd Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 2nd Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 2nd Year)  
> Schlatt (Slytherin, 5th Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Do you think Tommy'd like the gift that I got him?" Wilbur smirked from across Technoblade as the two sat inside their compartment in the Hogwarts Express—waiting for the train to stop at the King's Cross Station. 

Techno glared at his twin, "Just because you had Schlatt buy somethin' at Hogsmead—"

"Hey," Wilbur cut him off, shrugging his shoulders, "Perks of having a friend who's a fifth year."

Technoblade rolled his eyes at this. 

"So, do you think he'll like it?" Wilbur repeated his question.

"Yeah, kid likes anythin' anyone gives him," Techno said.

"What are you planning to give him?" Wilbur asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Techno smirked.

***

"Techno!" A ten year old Tommy jumped on Technoblade, bringing him into a hug, forcing the older to drop his trunk on the floor of the station to catch the younger.  
  
"Hey Tommy," Technoblade greeted the younger, running his hand through Tommy's blond hair. He glanced at Wilbur with a knowing look, making the younger twin narrow his eyes at him.

"What? No hug for me, Toms?" Wilbur whined.

"Wilba!" Tommy shuffled under Techno's arms, forcing the pink haired boy to hand him over to the brunet.

"Well, it's nice to see that you boys missed me," Phil sighed, making his children laugh.

Tommy held onto both Techno and Wilbur's hands as they walked towards the car. "Did you guys learn anything good at Hogwarts this year?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, during History of Magic we studied about this curse—"

"Booo!" Tommy said. "No one wants to learn about History, Wilbur," he said.

"But it's really good though," Wilbur insisted. "It's about a curse that is cast upon Hogwarts that makes having a dark wizard every couple of years a constant thing that just happens."

"Why is that good?" Tommy exclaimed, giving the brunet with a bewildered look.

"Man, and I thought _I_ was the dark and twisted twin," Techno shrugged.

"They're teaching you that already?" Phil asked as he loaded their trunks in the car boot.

"Yeah, our class managed to trick Professor Binns into teaching us that instead," WIlbur said as he crawled into the back of the car. 

"Well, we haven't learned about it yet," techno started, "but Wilbur keeps blabbin' about it to me, so, yeah I know quite a bit," he said allowing Tommy to go inside first before following and closing the door with a loud thud. 

Phil began to drive the car home, meanwhile teh children were still chattering in the back. 

"I missed you guys," Tommy said suddenly.

"Aww, Tommy," Wilbur said with a smile.

"What do you want," Techno asked at the same time. 

Tommy glared lightly at Wilbur,"Don't awe at me," the to Techno, "and I don't want anything. Phil's just really boring and old."

"Do you want me to bring you to the neighbors instead?" Phil asked.

"No!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"That's what I thought," Phil chuckled as he parked the car outside.

The kids hopped out of the car, and Tommy watched as Phil used the levitation charm on his brother's trunks. "I can't wait to do magic," he said. 

"Don't worry Toms," Wilbur said. "You're going to Hogwarts next school year, yeah?"

"Uhuh, I can go buy a wand!" Tommy said in realization. "Dad! Can't I buy a wand now?" He called after Phil.

Wilbur hummed, "Hey, Tech," he sat down beside his twin. "Do you wanna make a bet?"  
  
Techno looked at Wilbur, "Depends, what are we bettin' on?"  
  
"Since Tommy's getting his wand soon, what do you think his wand's core is gonna be?" Wilbur asked. "I say Dragon Heartstrings."

Techno raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"Dragon Heartstrings makes powerful wands," Wilbur said, "and you know how Tommy's magic is, so I think it's a perfect fit."

Techno hummed, "I think that'll just make things more unstable."

"Oh yeah? What's your guess?" Wilbur asked, arms crossed on his chest as he leaned back on the couch's arm rest.

"I think it'll be a Phoenix Feather," Techno started. "the wand core is known to act on its own so I think it could use Tommy's unstable magic as something like an energy source." He dodged a throw pillow that Wilbur threw his way. 

"Alright Mr. I study wandlore when I'm bored," Wilbur said. "So is that a deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

Days passed like normal, well apart from the fact that they've been to different Christmas parties—including one that Dream's family had. But hey, it's finally that time of year. 

Tommy woke up early—so much so that the sun hasn't even risen yet. He peeked out of his window and let out an amused gasp when he saw that it was snowing. Giggling to himself he rushed towards the twin's room, bursting through their door.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Tommy yelled.

Wilbur shot up as Tommy jumped on his bed, while Techno groaned and turned his back at them, covering his head with his pillow. "C'mon Wilbur! Techno!"  
  
Wilbur grabbed his glasses from his bedside table, "It's six in the morning, what the hell?"

"I want my gifts!"

"Of course you do," Wilbur pushed Tommy off of his bed. "Get out of here and wake dad up, you gremlin."

"Techno get up!" Tommy yelled before he scrambled out of the room.

"He hopped on my bed," Wilbur said smugly.

"Yeah, well you're Christmas presents just hopped into the fireplace," Techno said.

"You wouldn't dare!"

***  
  
"Good morning boys," Phil greeted the twins as they sat down at their respective seats at the dining table. "We can open gifts after breakfast, so sit down, Tommy," he scolded the blond who was in the living room eyeing the presents.

After eating what Phil served them for breakfast—eggnog and blueberry pancakes—they gathered at the living room. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Phil asked.

"I'll go," Tommy said, standing up from his seat and grabbing three thin gift and handed them out to everyone else. "I don't really have money so..."They opened the gift and was presented with a frame containing pressed flowers spelling out their names.

"This looks lovely, mate," Phil commented and reached over to ruffle the younger's hair, making said boy beam in happiness.

"Do you like it?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Wilbur smiled as his eyes observed the flowers.

"Thanks, kid," Techno nudged Tommy with his elbow lightly.

"Okay who—" a knock interrupted Phil. "One of you go," he told the twins, "I'll see who's at the door." Phil stood up and headed outside.

"Here, Tommy," Wilbur handed the boy a wrapped present. "I got one of my older friends to buy it from Hogsmead."

Tommy tore the wrapper off, and gasped, "what are they?" He asked as he took out two circular objects with holes in the middle—one colored green and the other purple.

"Muggles call them music discs," Wilbur explained. "They're supposed to create music, but since we don't have anything to play them with, we can just ask dad to borrow a jukebox or something," Wilbur shrugged. 

Tommy let out an excited noise before reaching over to hug Wilbur, "They're so cool!" 

Wilbur smirked and looked over to where Techno was sitting. The pink haired boy was giving him a strained smile. "C'mon Tommy, let's go to the back yard, you need a bigger space to get my gift," Techno said.

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, _What could he possibly have that's so big?_ He asked himself as Tommy leapt out of his arms and followed Techno to the yard. Wilbur shook his head before following suit.

"Here," Techno placed a green helmet on Tommy's head. "It's an enchanted artifact so don't loose it," he said.

"Why am I wearing it?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's yours now," Techno started. "And you'll need it for safety precaution." He held out his wand to the younger. 

"No way!" Tommy and Wilbur both yelled, one in excitement and the other in worry.

"Go ahead," Techno said.

Tommy grabbed Techno's wand and began swishing it around in hopes that he'l be able to perform magic.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Wilbur hissed at Techno who walked over to stand next to him.

Techno shrugged his shoulders, "He doesn't know how to use a wand, I doubt he'll get a spell out or anything."  
  
And as if on cue, sparks came out of Techno's wand. "Techno! Look!" Tommy waved the wand around, getting the sparks on the ground, lighting up the grass.

"Shit," the twins said at the same time.

"Why do I smell something burnin—" Phil cut himself off and got his wand out extinguishing the fire that was starting.

"Look Dad! I did wand magic," Tommy said.

"That's nice mate, mind handing the wand over?" Phil asked, to which Tommy did so immediately. Phil observed the wand and gave out a loud hum. "Techno?" 

He got in trouble, to say the least—more trouble than last Christmas break after he and Dream had that spell casting showdown. He was lucky that they lived in a magical neighborhood that the Ministry thought that the magic came from an adult.

"So, did you like our gift?" Wilbur asked as the three of them went upstairs for bed.

"Yeah! They're so cool," Tommy said.  
  
"Okay, but whose did you like better?" Techno asked.

"Phil's!" Tommy said.

Techno and Wilbur sighed, they were no match against Phil gifting Tommy an actual broom and not one of those toy broom ones.

"Good Night, and Happy Christmas," Tommy said before he entered his room.

"Well, at least we know who's the favorite family member," Techno said.

Techno and Wilbur's little competition went all throughout Christmas break—whether it was spending more time with Tommy or letting the younger get away with _way_ too much shit. But as they say, good things will pass, and this one in particular passed by quickly. Soon enough, they found themselves back at the King Cross Station.

"I'm gonna miss you boys." Phil hugged the twins.

"Yeah, even if you were acting weird the whole time," Tommy said.

"What?" Wilbur said, acting clueless.

"We weren't acting weird," Techno denied.

Phil pulled back from the hug and gave a hearty chuckle, "These two were trying to see who your favorite brother is."

"No we weren't!" The two said in sync.

Tommy let out a laugh. 

"Don't worry, I hate both of you equally!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some brotherly rivalry! Why is this set during Christmas when it's March...I have no clue, just felt right. I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> If you want to know who won their little bet, you can go read We Lost Him Already? 
> 
> Techno's spell-off with Dream? Read The Tale of the Pink Hair
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
